Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technical field of display, more particularly, relates to an array substrate, a method for manufacturing the same, and a liquid crystal display (LCD) panel.
Description of the Related Art
A transflective LCD device comprises, in a display area forming a LCD panel thereof, a transmission region and a reflection region, wherein the transmission region controls the transmission amount of light coming from a back light source to achieve a transmission-type display, and the reflection region controls the reflection amount of ambient light to achieve a reflection-type display. That is, the transflective LCD device mainly performs transmission-type display in a dim environment, and mainly performs reflection-type display in a bright environment, so as to ensure visibility of displayed images.
In designing the transflective LCD device, phase delay R of the transmission region needs to be two times of that of the reflection region. For example, the phase delay of the transmission region may be set as λ/2, while the phase delay of the reflection region is set as λ/4, wherein λ is the wavelength of light contributing to displaying.
In the prior art, the transflective display is achieved mainly by controlling the thicknesses d of the transmission region and the reflection region, that is, by controlling the thickness of the liquid crystal layer of the transmission layer to be two times of that of the liquid crystal layer of the reflection region.